


Sherlock Gets Fed Up.

by Drawing_WritingLady



Series: The Misadventures of Superwholock [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005), Sherlock (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Also can be serious, Castiel Has Issues, Castiel Has a Crush on Dean Winchester, Castiel In Love, Castiel in Denial, Confused Castiel, Crack Crossover, Crack Treated Seriously, Dean Has Issues, Dean in Denial, Dean is Not Amused, Implied Castiel/Dean Winchester, John Is So Done, M/M, Multi, One Shot Collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sam Is So Done, Sam is a Little Shit, Sherlock Being Sherlock, Sherlock Is So Done, The Doctor Is So Done, but mostly not, mostly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 09:07:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8660962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drawing_WritingLady/pseuds/Drawing_WritingLady
Summary: I get a little excited about ideas and want to put them in a twenty series book, but that's not going to happen. So here are these candies instead! Each chapter has different rules and ways of working.





	

“Dean, I said I’m sorry and I meant it.” Dean sighed, looking away. Scrubbing his face with his hands and letting out a frustrated breath. “Cas- you- … “ “Dean… I did everything I could. EVERYTHING. That was... The only chance we had at the time.” “We could of figured it out Cas! Together! Like family!”

 

“Oh for the love of-!” Sherlock stood abruptly, storming over to them and sneering. Grabbing them both by the ears, he drags them to one of the nearby rooms. “I will NOT listen to this. If I have to listen to you talk to each other with all of this sexual tension around ONE more time I’m GOING BLOW BOTH OF YOU UP.” He carelessly tosses them into the room and locks it. “Now I don’t CARE what you two do in there, as long AS THERE ARE SOME RESULTS.”

 

A dramatic swish of his coat and he leaves the flat with a slam of the door. Leaving stunned occupants. No one spoke, swimming in disbelief of what the hell just happened and giving each other side glances. “Sam! SAM! Let us out! The freakin’ psycho went psycho!” Another shared glance. A slight bubbling of laughter, but barely suppressed. “Well- he’s the last person I expected that from.” Even The Doctor had to crack a smile. “SAM!” “Dean, I don’t think they can hear us. They don’t seem to be responding.”

 

“Alright! Well- I think this calls for a bit of lunch. What do you think John? Any recommended places?” Sam pitched in before he could be lost beneath the conversation. “And a place with tofu or something. The last place made me feel really weird with the grilled cheese.” “Wh- really? I thought it tasted fantastic! I might even visit there sometime in the future. Rather nice place- great people.”

 

“I do know a place if you’d follow me.” A tilt of his head and they left out of the door. Sam leaned over to Doctor in a whisper. “You think he planned that?” “Oh yeah, he definitely planned that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Also, if you want to include your headcanons about the Superwholock pairing then go ahead and put them in the comments! I would love to write silly things about them and their interactions.


End file.
